


Just For You

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but deep down she thinks it's cute, chloe's weird larping, chlonette, just gfs being cute, marinette is like 200 percent done, ml rare pair exchange submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: While Sabrina is sick, Chloe calls in her girlfriend to play superheroes, and Marinette wasn't entirely prepared for just how dorky (and adorable) her girlfriend really is.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dofensphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/gifts).



My submission for dofensphinx in the ML Rare Pair Exchange! You requested Chlonette, so I’m here to deliver! Hope you like ~~weird LARPing~~ it!

* * *

 

Just For You

“Remind me again why I agreed to do this?” Marinette sighed, examining herself in the mirror. She adjusted her yellow and black mask and tugged her pony tail tighter as Chloe emerged from the bathroom in her Ladybug costume.

“Because I asked you, silly.” Her girlfriend smirked, brushing her nose with her finger.

“But why do I have to be Queen Bee?” Mari folded her arms over her chest, pursing her lips while Chloe fixed her hair.

“Because I’m always Ladybug, and Sabrina has the Chat Noir suit,” She explained, cupping her face and pressing their foreheads together, bringing a slight blush to Marinette’s cheeks. “And you look cute. Now, let’s go. MAURICE!”

Chloe’s butler appeared around the corner, fitted with a dark mask of his own, and Chloe placed her hands on her hips with a wide grin. She was so into this, and Marinette pressed her lips into a firm line to keep herself from laughing. Never in her life could she have guessed Chloe was this big of a dork, but honestly it was amusing to watch. She only wished she didn’t have to participate.

“Your name is Dr. Evil-” Marinette snorted at the name, but Chloe rolled her eyes and continued, “And you’ve captured Queen Bee in your evil lair so Ladybug has to come in and rescue her.”

“Why do I have to play the damsel in distress?” Marinette grumbled as Chloe tied her hands behind her back with a scarf.

“Because Ladybug is always the hero,” Chloe chided, gently directing her to sit on the floor against the wall.

“Queen Bee is a hero too, ya know,” She said pointedly, and Chloe felt her cheeks warm slightly. She smiled down at her partner and leaned in to nuzzle her nose with her own.

 “Just play along, for me?” She cooed, and Marinette glared grumpily in the other direction.

“Okay,” She caved, and Chloe straightened up excitedly, rushing to the door.

“And…ACTION!” She called, pulling the door closed.

“I’ve got you now, Queen Bee, there’s no way out. Give me your Miraculous,” Maurice recited stiffly, gesturing half-heartedly.

“Never,” Marinette replied with equal enthusiasm. “My partner, Ladybug, will surely save me.”

“Did someone call for moi?” Chloe called, kicking open the door and rushing in, yoyo spinning at her side.

“Ladybug! You found my secret lair. Curses.” Maurice leaned his head back defeatedly.

“Ladybug, thank goodness you’re here,” Marinette said, throwing in a relieved sigh for added effect.

“Don’t worry your beautiful little head about it, my precious bee. I’ll take care of this villain and set you free in no time!” Chloe posed proudly, and Marinette bit back a smile.

“Kay,” She snickered.

As silly as she thought it was, Marinette had to admit that it was pretty cute watching Chloe throw fake punches and shout out corny puns. Her girlfriend was such an adorable little dork, and Marinette couldn’t hide the affection in her eyes when Chloe “defeated” Dr. Evil and rushed to her side. She untied Marinette’s hands and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly.

“Are you alright, my love?” She murmured in her ear, pulling back and pressing her nose to Marinette’s with a warm smile.

“Better now that you’re here,” Marinette giggled, stretching up to steal a quick kiss. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Anytime,” Chloe winked. “Oh no! I used my Lucky Charm, and I’ve only got one spot left! Now you’ll see my true identity!” Chloe pulled off her mask and tossed it aside. “It’s me!”

“You’re such a dork,” Marinette leaned her head back and laughed before pulling Chloe in and peppering her cheek with soft kisses causing her to squeal in delight.

“Maurice, we’re done now, you can leave.” She ordered, waving him away.

The butler removed his mask and bowed politely before pacing back through the front door, pulling it shut behind him. Chloe turned back to Marinette, running her fingers through her hair gently before leaning in for another kiss that Marinette welcomed.

“You know, you look really cute as Ladybug too,” She whispered against her lips, and Chloe grinned.

“Thanks for playing with me while Sabrina is sick,” She said sweetly, snuggling against her side, and Marinette wrapped her arms around her with a playful sigh.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you give me free reign you’ll get fluff about 90% of the time.  
> Also, am I the only person who wants more weird LARPing from Chloe? Like this was so fun to write, she’s such a dork.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this dofensphinx! I had a lot of fun doing this exchange and look forward to reading the other fics people do for it!  
> Follow miraculousexchange on tumblr to see the rest of the submissions!


End file.
